The main goal of the 1st INTERNATIONAL WORKSHOP ON HUMAN CARCINOMA HIGH MOLECULAR WEIGHT GLYCOPROTEINS is the characterization of high molecular weight glycoproteins (also called mucins) associated with and secreted by normal and malignant human epithelial cells. These glycoproteins have been the object of many studies in the last decade, that involved characterization, and identification of the molecule, including its biochemical, and genetic properties. Knowledge regarding these glycoproteins has bene useful in the areas of prognosis, diagnosis, and lately, treatment of epithelial cancers. Thus, investigators from different European, Asian and American institutions gathered together to create this workshop that has its aims: "To investigate antigenic similarities and differences in the protein and carbohydrate structures of high molecular weight glycoproteins associated with various human adenocarcinomas. This will involve the use of well characterized antigens to define the specificity of a panel of 60 monoclonal antibodies to various antigenic determinants on these glycoproteins".